Hellsing: Falling Into Evanescence
by Vylet Lust
Summary: A series of dark love poetry between Seras and Alucard. If you're a fan of them both, then this if for you. Inspired by Evanescence. Warning: Rated M for blood and sexual situations, . R&R please. NEW CHAPTER 12 UP TODAY! Enjoy! Still more to come...
1. Surrender

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters.

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! This is rose-mirror21 coming at ya with my mini-series of dark poetry. I hope that you will enjoy this first piece. Here's Chapter 1! Enjoy!

**Note: **All of this has inspired me by Evanescence.

Title: Chapter 1 - Surrender

Author: rose-mirror21

Rated: **M**

Pairings: Seras/Alucard

POV: Seras

_**Come here to me, my love**_

**_Though, it seems that you had falling a quite a fall_**

_**Falling into the depths of my dark heart**_

_**As I am the one, who will repair your broken wings**_

_**If you let me, I want you to allow yourself**_

_**To share your pain with me**_

_**So we can both suffer together**_

_**However, you didn't want to do that**_

_**Because you love me too much**_

_**And that you didn't want to see me suffer, either**_

_**Therefore, I see,**_

_**You're still the same Alucard that I remember; my Master,**_

_**I see that you haven't changed a single bit**_

_**You have always protected me,**_

_**Now it's my turn to protect you**_

_**Just let me and you will see what I mean**_

_**My Alucard, my Master**_

_**Then surrender your suffering to me anyway**_

_**As I have done for you**_

_**And let me heal you with this so-called love of mines instead**_

_**It will be my gift unto you - my sweetest surrender**_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **Just to let you know that there will be more to come as these series of dark poetry continues. So, tell me what you think and if you want more, just let me know in your review and I'll feed you more. Until next time, thanks for reading and come again.


	2. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters.

Title: Chapter 2 - Understanding

Author: rose-mirror21

Rated: **M**

Pairings: Alucard/Seras

POV: Alucard

_**Yes, I will come to you, my love**_

_**As you will heal me**_

_**With this so-called love of yours**_

_**I sat in front of you as you kneel behind me**_

_**And you begin to repair my broken wings**_

_**Indeed, I have fallen a quite a fall;**_

_**As you may say, but somehow,**_

**_It all seems like that I've been falling forever_**

_**All the way down into the depths of your once human heart**_

_**In which, that it is dark now**_

**_It was because I've asked you by your own free will_**

_**If you will like to give yourself unto me**_

_**However, I knew that you didn't wanted to die that night**_

_**Oh yes, what a glorious night that was**_

**_My sweet Seras, my newly found lover, and forever my own kind_**

_**I've long for this day to be with you again**_

_**Now that we're together at long last**_

_**I want to thank you in such a special way**_

_**For repairing my broken wings**_

_**A way that we immortals do**_

_**Take my hand and follow me,**_

_**As I will you show what I mean...**_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **There's still more to come. Thanks for taking the time to read it and come again. See ya on the next chaper and don't forget to review. -smiles-


	3. Anything for You: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters.

Title: Chapter 3 - Anything for You - Part One

Author: rose-mirror21

Rated: **M**

Pairings: Alucard/Seras

POV: Alucard

_**I can finally breathe your name once more**_

_**Into those innocent ears of yours**_

**_And kissing your warm, blood thirsting neck_**

**_Just waiting for my bite, so I can taste your beautiful and sweet blood_**

**_However, as we both stand between these walls_**

**_And facing one another naked in this seventh hell called Lust_**

**_You look up at me with those crimson red eyes of yours and said:_**

_**"Alucard, my Master, take me, hold me, love me, kiss me endlessly**_

_**And take my breath away until I feel like I can't breathe anymore**_

**_As I, Seras, will be anything for you"_**

**_I agree to what you said to tell me, my love_**

_**Oh, how I missed the way you feel**_

_**Never that we've been this close looking like this**_

_**If that's what you want, then so be it**_

_**As I kneel and propose to you to make love to me**_

_**In which I so-called this - an engagement**_

**_I look up at her as I begin to place the ring band on her finger and ask:_**

"_**Seras, it be an honor if you would to except this proposal**_

**_into becoming my eternal bride, will you marry me?"_**

**_After I've asked for her permission, I waited for her answer…_**

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **On to the next chapter...


	4. Anything for You: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters.

Title: Chapter 4 - Anything for You - Part Two

Author: rose-mirror21

Rated: **M**

Pairings: Seras/Alucard

POV: Seras

_**As we stand naked alone between these walls**_

_**In one of the lower levels of Hell called Lust,**_

**_He kneels and then proposes to me_**

_**However, he so-calls this the immortal way of an engagement**_

**_To make love to him and to become his immortal bride_**

**_Immediately, I said "Yes, I'll be whatever you want me to be to you, my Master"_**

**_Besides, he's the only one that I can find peace within myself_**

_**Then he stands up once again with that handsome grin on his face**_

_**My Master, the way he looks down at me**_

**_With those hungry crimson eyes of his and he said to me,_**

**_"Oh yes, my dearest, Seras, I want you to kneel before me as I, Alucard, your eternal master and lover, tell me what you truly desire and I will gladly grant it for you?"_**

**_I fell down onto my knees before him and reply, "Yes, my Master,_**

_**I will do anything for you of what you ask of me to do**_

_**And my desire is to only be with you always by your side"**_

**_He continues to look down at me and then he speaks…_**

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Breathe No More: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters.

**A/N: **I'm leaving the sanctuary to your imagination.

Title: Chapter 5 – Breathe No More – Part One

Author: rose-mirror21

Rated: **M (warning: blood & strong sexual situations)**

Pairings: Alucard/Seras

POV: Alucard

_**I continued to look down into her crimson eyes**_

_**As I reached out my hand and then said unto her,**_

_**"Seras, stand and come forth with me."**_

_**She gently places her soft hand into mines and follows me**_

_**We both walk down the dark halls of my sanctuary**_

_**When we finally arrived, I turn to face her and said,**_

_**"Now Seras, I want you to kneel before me**_

_**And please me as you wish"**_

_**She did what she was told to do**_

_**I'd hold out my member in front of her**_

**_Then she took it into her warm mouth and begins to suck it greedily_**

_**At that moment, it was driving me insane and making my blood boil over**_

_**Oh yes, I wanted more and couldn't stand it any longer, so I order her to stop**_

**_However, she did so then stood up in front of me_**

_**She begins to walk over to the red master bed and then lies down on it**_

_**Waiting for me to join her**_

_**I walked over to her as I spread her soft legs**_

_**Then, I'd kneeled in between them and licked her**_

**_She lets out a small moan_**

**_So I stick my tongue deeper inside her along with my finger twirling in and out_**

**_And then she moans out louder arching her back and pulling my hair to go deeper_**

_**I continued the routine over and over until I couldn't take anymore of her moaning**_

_**Therefore, I stopped and placed something in her more bigger**_

**_Thrusting my erection inside her like a wild dog in heat gone mad_**

_**Ah yes, this is driving me crazy as I continue to hear every scream that was coming out**_

**_Of her mouth when I was pounding her over and over_**

**_Then she tightly wraps her legs around me and scratches my back deeply_**

**_While during the process, I my fangs grew longer and then bit her hard_**

**_When I was getting close and she did the same_**

**_Yes, tasting one another's sweet blood makes me feel so wonderful and delighted_**

_**Anyhow, minutes later, I came inside her and she came all over my member**_

_**At that moment, it was all over, and then it was official**_

_**She is now my immortal bride**_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **On to the next chapter…


	6. Breathe No More: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters.

**A/N: **I'm leaving the sanctuary to your imagination.

Title: Chapter 6 – Breathe No More – Part Two

Author: rose-mirror21

Rated: **M (warning: blood & strong sexual situations)**

Pairings: Seras/Alucard

POV: Seras

_**I stared straight into my Master's eyes**_

**_He told me to stand and I did so before him_**

**_As I placed my hands into his_**

**_Then followed him down the dark halls of his sanctuary_**

**_However, as I continue to follow him while thinking,_**

**_I notice that it was time; time to give myself up to him_**

_**And that I will soon be his immortal bride**_

_**Though, I'm ready and I want it to be with him**_

_**A virgin that I am; I'm surely he's proud of it**_

**_Anyway, when we arrived, he turns to me_**

_**And told me to kneel before**_

_**So, I did what I was told to do**_

**_My Master, before me holds out aching member_**

**_And I took it into my warm mouth and suck him hungrily and greedily_**

_**I knew that this is something that he wanted for so long**_

_**As I would do anything to please him**_

_**Hearing him moaning over and over in my ears**_

**_I couldn't take it anymore, but I continued to suck him until he told me to stop_**

_**However, he did and I stopped**_

**_Then, I got up and walked over to his red master bed and lie back on it_**

**_He looks over at me with a perverted smirk then decides to join me_**

**_I watched him as he gently spread my legs open and kneeled between them_**

_**Then he licked me and I let out a small moan**_

**_Next, he stuck his tongue in me deeper along with his finger twirling inside me_**

**_And I moan out louder throwing back my head and arching my back_**

_**While pulling his dark hair to go deeper**_

_**As continue his little ministrations, I wanted more**_

_**He stopped and thrusted his erection inside me**_

**_Oh yes, my Master, he was wild and insane_**

_**I screamed and moaned at every stroke of his erection inside me**_

**_So, I tightly wrap my legs around him to make him go further_**

**_He did so, and then he bites my neck, drawing my blood as I did the same to him_**

**_I was getting close and I broke then let out a scream of both pure pleasure and pain_**

_**As I came all over his member which later became soothing to me**_

_**When he licked and kissed my neck panting heavily**_

**_I was now comfortable, confident, and safe when he's in my arms,_**

**_But then, I asked myself, "What's going to happen now?"_**

"**_Am I officially his immortal bride now?"_**

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **Still more to come. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	7. I Must Be Dreaming: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters.

Title: Chapter 7 – I Must Be Dreaming – Part One

Author: Vylet Lust aka. rose-mirror21

Rated: **M**

Pairings: Seras/Alucard

POV: Seras

_**These questions still remain unanswered, yet I wanted to be certain**_

_**I watch my master rests upon me as I can feel his heartbeat begins to slow down**_

_**Then a few moments later, he got off of me and I sat up slowly**_

_**He sat next to me and sighs heavily at the end of the bed**_

_**So I came and kneel behind him**_

_**Placing my soft pale hands onto his shoulders**_

**_And ask him, "Master, does this mean that I'm your immortal bride now?"_**

"_**Yes, my dearest, Seras, you're officially now my immortal bride,**_

_**but not only just that…you're my dark queen as well," he replies.**_

_**I thought, "Me, a dark queen, too?"**_

_**When he said that to me, I wrapped my arms around him gracefully**_

_**And purred against his neck and whispered into his left ear**_

"_**Master, I wanted us to celebrate this event because this is something**_

_**that we both have been waiting and wanting for so long, so now that it's over,**_

_**why not celebrate it?"**_

_**He nodded in agreement with a grin then stood up from the bed**_

_**And reaches his hand out to me**_

_**I placed my hand into his and then we left the sanctuary together**_

_**Walking back into the dark halls again of the seventh hell called Lust**_

_**We stopped at a slightly open door and we entered it**_

_**At that moment, I couldn't believe what all that I was seeing before my eyes…**_

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: **On to the next chapter…


	8. I Must Be Dreaming: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters.

Title: Chapter 8 - I Must Be Dreaming - Part Two

Author: Vylet Lust aka. rose-mirror21

Rated: **M (warning: for blood and sexual situations)**

Pairings: Seras/Alucard

POV: Seras

_**There were both mortals and demons in this very room here**_

_**Making out like crazy, notstop, and never-ending**_

_**Sex was all over the place and everlasting torture, too**_

_**Though, the torture seems to me; both pain and pleasureable**_

_**Demons were biting mortals; mortals find it pleasant and admirable**_

_**Blood was spilling out of them like a gently stream**_

_**I look up at my master and ask him,**_

_**"Master, what's going on here and why are we here?"**_

_**He answers, "These are the sinners whose has been punished for the sins of lust**_

_**and for that, they must pay for it. Seras, my love, why we are here is because**_

_**I wanted us to clean up first before celebrating this glorious event**_

_**and then we can announce it to everyone that's down here, so shall we?"**_

_**I nodded in agreement and kissed him on the lips**_

_**Though, I still couldn't get over of what was going on in here**_

_**Eventually, I know that I have to get used to this**_

_**Of being around a big crowd of sinners**_

_**So I follow close beside him while still holding his hand**_

_**We stopped at a big fountain of dark waters**_

_**Then we stepped in it together, sat down, and began to bathe one another**_

_**While I was continuing to help bathe my master,**_

_**I looked around again of what was going on around us**_

_**We weren't the only ones in this fountain**_

_**There were a few lust sinners as well with us**_

_**I watch the ones that were closest to us**_

_**Then suddenly, my heart begins to pound faster against my chest**_

_**And the sounds of my breathing became heavier**_

_**I thought, "What's going on and why do I feel so strange?"**_

_**I was staring at them as they were performing sex and rape**_

_**Right in front of me and the others around us, too**_

_**There was so much lust, pain, mortal cries, and demon laughs**_

_**Hearing the moans over and over in my ears**_

_**And the smells of blood was overwhelming**_

_**My eyes were narrowed and my fangs grew longer**_

_**Oh, this experience that I'm seeing has poisoned my mind**_

_**I turn facing my master and stare him straight into his eyes seductively,**_

_**Crawls into his lap and sat straight down on his erection then asks him,**_

_**"Round two, my master?"**_

_**Then he looks up at me with his crimson eyes and smirks**_

_**So without any hesitation we made love once again**_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **Next two chapters will be Alucard's povs. Hope to see ya there and thanks for reading. Review and come again:)


	9. Even In Death: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters.

**A/N:** Short, but sweet.

Title: Chapter 9 - Even In Death - Part One

Author: Vylet Lust

Rated: **M**

Pairings: Alucard/Seras

POV: Alucard

_**As we were making love again,**_

_**I couldn't say "no"**_

_**Why should I?**_

_**When Seras is my all and my only dark love**_

_**That I ever wanted or even dreamed of**_

_**I love her and she loves me**_

_**So that's the way it should be**_

_**Together forever for all of eternity...**_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **On to the next chapter...


	10. Even In Death: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters.

Title: Chapter 10 - Even In Death - Part Two

Author: Vylet Lust

Rated: **M (warning: for blood and strong sexual situations)**

Pairings: Alucard/Seras

POV: Alucard

_**I begin to nibble her neck with small kisses**_

_**Then she whispers to me, "Mmm, master, please? I want all of you."**_

_**At that moment, I did what she requested**_

_**I place my hands on her waist and brought her down hard on my member**_

_**And she let out a scream, which echoes throughout the entire room**_

_**Along with everyone elses**_

_**Deep inside, I felt enrage and burning**_

_**So that's when I knew I was getting close**_

_**But the feeling was so soon, so I waited**_

_**She dug her nails deep upon my shoulders**_

_**Then I grunted to get up and placed her bent over the fountain edge**_

_**And rammed her from behind**_

_**She continues to scream louder and my ears was just enjoying the sound**_

_**As our hearts still pounding like crazy**_

_**Oh, it was nonstop and I couldn't get over the smells of blood**_

_**That fulfilled this place**_

_**While getting caught up in the moment,**_

_**She got up and leans against my chest**_

_**As one of my hands reaches for her breast**_

_**And the other wraps across her stomach**_

_**She places both her hands behind my neck**_

_**Pulling and entwining my hair between her fingers**_

_**While tilting her head aside revealing her fairly paled neck**_

_**So from smelling the scent of blood and the heat between us**_

_**Was like chemistry and we were both about ready to explode**_

_**Therefore, I bit her and came inside her**_

_**And she gasps with eyes tightly shut while moaning seductively;**_

_**Like a purring cat in heat**_

_**As her blood trickles from her neck downward over her body**_

_**I was in bliss and was satisfied**_

_**And then we kiss one another lustfully**_

_**I thought to myself, "I love her and she loves me, so nothing else matters to me when I'm with my Seras. So, even in death, our love goes on."**_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **I love this fanfic to death and there is still more to come. So, until next time, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Later. :)


	11. Lose Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters.

**A/N: **Happy New Year's everyone! It's great to be back and I hope everyone got Evanescence new album 'The Open Door'. It's so AWESOME and I love it to death! Anyway, here's a new chapter for you. Chapter 11! Enjoy:p

Title: Chapter 11 - Lose Control

Author: Vylet Lust

Rated: **M (warning: for blood and violence)**

Pairings: Alucard/Seras

POV: Alucard

_**After we've made love**_

_**We set out of the fountain of dark waters**_

_**And then we left the room of lust sinners**_

_**This brings us back into the dark halls once again**_

_**From there, while holding my love's hand**_

_**We'd walked all the way down the hall, meeting the end where we first got in**_

_**However, when we got there, was this one small room**_

_**With long spiral stairs which leads up the levels of Hell**_

_**We begin to walk up the stairs**_

_**Passing up all the levels until reach the 2nd Hell called Envy**_

_**The sinners of vanity; who sins for jealousy among others or things**_

_**So I thought to myself, "Even once when they had a life or not,**_

_**You can't expect to have everything or anything**_

_**That you want to make yourself feel satisfied"**_

_**Then as we enter the room, the sinners of envy stare at us**_

_**All of them with sarcasm on their faces and surrounding us**_

_**Like Seras and I aren't meant to be together as a loving couple**_

_**Their nothing but mindless fools daring to separate us**_

_**Then suddenly, one came up for an attack**_

_**I stand in front protecting my love; shielding her**_

_**I grab the demon around the throat and raise him up high**_

_**Watching this demon's squealing and spilling blood from its mouth**_

_**This made my eyes lit to a bright fiery red color, my heart to beat faster,**_

_**And my fangs to unsheathe itself longer while listening to the sounds of its bones cracking**_

_**"Ha! It's like music to my ears!" I thought with a grim smile.**_

_**I look up at it as a useless fiend that just wants to showoff in front of the other envy sinners**_

_**So I threw him in the hellfire that was nearby**_

_**As example of what might happen to the next one**_

_**Who dare to come near us again and tries to attack**_

_**They saw it happened and not another dare come forth...**_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Review, please and come again. Though, I feel that this is one of my best works. Thanks to you all for your positive feedback for this fanfic. Really appreciate it a million. Still more ahead...


	12. Snow White Queen: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 12 that everyone has been waiting for. Enjoy!

Title: Chapter 12 - Snow White Queen: Part One

Author: Vylet Lust

Rated: **M**

Pairings: Seras/Alucard

POV: Seras

_**Now that we're in another room,**_

_**My master made an ass out of the creep**_

_**That was trying to attack us**_

_**And than threw him into the fiery pit**_

_**I watched and stood alongside my master**_

_**He had on a sly, grim smile**_

_**Then he turns to me and grabs my hand gently**_

_**"Shall we?" he asked.**_

_**I replied, "Yes, master."**_

_**Next, he led us to a balcony that was in the back**_

_**Of the room where we just came from**_

_**He closes the door and walks over to me then says,**_

_**"Look, my love, this utmost of hell will all soon be ours."**_

_**I look all around before me with a smile, but felt a bit nervous**_

_**My master must've felt that I was uncomfortable about the situation**_

_**So he stands behind me while placing his arms and dark wings around me**_

_**And whispers into my ears,**_

_**"Remember Seras, that soon you'll belong to me. Once it's all over, I will belong to you, too. We will be one at long last. Just relax. We can do this together - just you and me. I promise you."**_

_**After he said that, he kisses me softly upon my neck and I let out a small moan**_

_**At that moment, I was speechless but I felt safe within his words**_

_**I believe him; I believe in us; I believe we can do this together...**_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **That's it for that chapter. Chapter 13 will be coming up very soon. So, thanks for reading and review, please. Come again! See you on the next chapter!


End file.
